Fiend Risen From Hell
Basics *'Campaign:' Dirigible (will give proper name in a bit) *'Name: Fiend Risen From Hell' *'Concept: Jaded Ex-Soldier' *'Caste/Aspect: Dawn' *'Motivation: Recover memories... both old and new. ' *'Positive intimacies: '''Moonsilver Talons of Acuity *'Negative intimacies: Filial Wisdom, Sesus Bakar''' *'Anima: A golden-skinned, fearsome 'demonic' form with jagged claws and teeth, and large radiant horns. ' *'Experience: '-9/20 Background Born in some poor village in the Scavenger Lands, that even he forgets the name of, or where it lay once. His parents were likely kind, but then this is what he can piece together. Before he became a soldier, life was bleak, and miserable, and so easily forgettable. From what he can remember, however, he was a headstrong youth, bored and got into fights and disrespected authority, helping here and there just to keep his disobedience at a level where his parents would not cast him out. When he was eighteen he thinks he was apprenticing to become a blacksmith when army recruiters appeared, recruiting for some nearby lord who was raising an army to fight some battle. His heart skipped and he signed up immediately, abandoning his life before him. Now his memories become significantly clearer. Having been given brief training and given some arms and armour, he headed off, to be a longbowman among many others like him. Surviving the battle that came before him, and having a knack at the archery and similar, he was praised and well-paid. So it was his career as soldier began, but soon it would end, his lord dead, the armies scattered. Upon hearing the news he gathered the men that he lead by that point and deserted, heading south, and beginning his life as a mercenary. Although during their time (some of which is blurred or lost to him), some men died, most of the original soldiers remained strong. During his time within the South, he and his team of mercenaries learned (although he himself was the best at it) the local language, Flametongue, for it made easier negotiating, and allowed Southerners to join his group with relative ease. Until one day, he was hired by a Dragonblooded who was in the region, Sesus Jajan, a man with brilliant red hair and a quick blade. Being told this was to be a simple mission, he said he was looking for something important upon a particular mountain found in the Scavenger Lands. By this time and his period in The South, Saljan (as his name was then) had learned the ways of the flame weapons, the firewand and flamepiece of course, and had been drilling a number of his men on such a thing, but it seems the Dynast intended to use the group's previous experience with the Scavenger Lands. Little did he know how much this would come in handy. Heading to the north-east from Chiaroscuro where they met, they trekked alongside the Summer Mountains. First was... a man... the stout one, you know? He was the first to go, some great rocky-hided beast ate his head before they could destroy it as they crossed the mountains at a relevant juncture. Others fell to similarly hostile creatures or things, as they crossed great distances across the Scavenger Lands in nearly a straight line to wherever it was the man intended them to go. The last hurdle being a fight with large spiders made of magma that melted all they touched, upon the mountainside. Finally they reached the end of their travels, just Sesus Jajan, his friend Garad, a few others (much much less than they had started) and himself, reached the hidden gate of this strange place built into the mountains, Jajan wanted. Having them follow him in, they encountered many deadly traps and hidden corridors, eventually they prevailed though, leaving only Jajan, Garad and the soon-to-be-Fiend. There they stood, at the hearthstone chamber, its heat intense and the reddish crystal sat at its centre atop a pedestal. Interestingly a skeleton lay nearby, wearing a strangely survived shirt and a pair of stranger flamepieces. Turning to the last two, Jajan smirked and drew his sword "That will be all." he said before he slew Garad. Saljan lost it there and then and almost instinctively grasped the pistols that lay on the nearby corpse. Then the room grew brighter as he pulled the triggers (still loaded), blindingly bright as golden-orange radiance basked over the room. The heated battle ended with Jajan dead, and Fiend (as he called himself) alone. Strange memories had asserted themselves in places, a number overwriting what was already there, he could not even remember his family name now, and so took upon one that seemed to thrust itself into his mind: Fiend Risen From Hell. Still burning with righteous vigour he wore the silken armour, wielded the weapons the skeleton had lay, and attuned himself to the manse. Leaving the place with the corpses in tow, he buried them properly some distance away, he looked towards the sunset in silent memory when suddenly a strange said something. A syllable crossed his mind. He remembers a smattering of things, listening to a red crystal and how it told tales of the Righteous Devil and his art, and other things and then suddenly... Then he was not there. It was night, he was in some strange armour (that he just as easily recalled what it was) as he ran through the dense trees and jungles. Remembering something as the armour faded to camoflage colours about him, he leapt into the air and golden wings whirled from nowhere, although more noticeable whoever chased him gave up as he suddenly flared off at incredible speed above the trees and away. For quite a time he did this, indeed. After checking over his shoulder one too many times and flying too low so he wouldn't be so easily seen... he promptly crashed. Falling into a clearing where a pool of water lay and a certain scholar by the name of Moonsilver Talons of Acuity sat, reading, disturbing his time.. yet he felt a certain bond... Now that he was with another, for the while, he realised the awkward nature of the suit of armour he had seemingly acquired from some unknown evil. In doing so did he focus himself, and secludedly did he learn of the ways of Elsewhere and with the armour did he banish it to such a place. Even with its camouflage abilities it was still obvious, and obviously of the First Age which some of his (rather scant and blurred, likely not useful) memories detailed. With this complete, did he find that he could enter civilisation once more, and avoid the wrath of the Immaculate Order and the Realm. Appearance When outside armour: A tall man stands before you, his skin tanned but he appears of Scavenger Lands countenance. His hair is dark yet short, his eyes brown, his face mature and bestubbled, scars lie here and there - yet they are rakish and he appears handsome. His build (from what can be told with his relatively flowing clothes), is lean, yet densely muscled, he flows with grace and agility, a fact doubly announced by the pair of strange flamepieces holstered at his hip on either side. His style of dress is myriad, but here and there are bits of leather and metal that signify him to perhaps be a warrior, although perhaps in a more ornamental role. But he wears a long traveller's cloak, with hood, long, flowing trousers, hardy leather travelling boots, similar gloves, his clothes tend to indicate that of an itinerant warrior, with bandoleers of what are likely firedust crossed over his chest, and a strange tube attached to his back. In addition to this are other signs of a warrior such as a sword, and dagger at his belt. He may or may not be wearing a well-worn wide-brimmed hat that shades his eyes from the sun, or something decidedly more winterish should the climate necessitate. When within armour: This tall figure is clad in some sort of heavy, golden armour that soon fades to less conspicuous background colours. The armour covers him in his entirety not revealing anything that lies within, although bandoleers of leather criss-cross over his chest and a large cloak flutters behind the figure. At his waist are a pair of holsters containing flamepieces of some kind, and across his back beneath the cloak is some sort of large tube - its purpose unknown. The armour is strange, but those with some experience of the realm or lookshy may realise its (strangely quiet) presence to be that of power armour, as worn by Princes of the Earth. Those with more experience may realise other startling consequences about this, as it is not one of the suits used by the Realm or Lookshy. Attributes Strength ●●● Charisma ●●● Perception ●● Dexterity ●●●●● Manipulation ●●● Intelligence ●● Stamina ●●● Appearance ●●● Wits ●●● Abilities Archery ●●●●● Integrity ●● Craft o Athletics ● Bureaucracy o Martial Arts ●●● Performance o Investigation o Awareness ●●●● Linguistics ●● Melee ● Presence ● Lore ● Dodge ●●●●● Ride o Thrown ●●● Resistance ●●● Medicine o Larceny o Sail o War ●●● Survival ● Occult o Stealth ● Socialize o Craft (War) Craft (Pandemonium) Languages: Riverspeak, Forest-Tongue, Flametongue Specialties (Write here your specialties, if any) Backgrounds Artifact: ●● (Plasma-Tongue Repeater) Artifact: ●● (Plasma-Tongue Repeater) Artifact: ●● (Fuel Bolt Launcher) Artifact: ●●●●● (Celestial Battle Armour) Artifact: ●● (Silken Armour) Manse: ●●● (Fire Dragon's Scale) Resources: ● Charms *(War) Elegant Dance of Bow and Blade (War 3 Ess 2 p14IM(maychange)): -, Permanent, Mirror, Permanent. May reflexively change weapon that is readied w/o Draw/Ready actions, each shift per action after the first costs one mote. *(Thrown) Flashing Draw Mastery (Thrown 3 Ess 2 p13IM(maychange)): -, Permanent, Martial-ready, Permanent. +1 sux to JB rolls, may reflexively draw or ready a Thrown/Archery/MartialArts/Melee weapon upon rolling JB, w/o need for misc action, also all Thrown/Archery/MartialArts/Melee attacks made during first tick on which I act after rolling JB have Speed of 3. *(Archery) **'Essence Triumphant (Archery)' (Archery 1 Ess 1 p184): 2m per sux, Reflexive (Step 1 atk, Step 2 def), Combo-OK, Instant. Spend up to Att+Archery motes, +1 sux to roll per two motes spent, for unrolled things each two motes spent increases effective (Att + Archery) rating by two. Compatible with First Excellency, incompatible with Third. *(Martial Arts) **'Righteous Devil Style' ***'Kiss of the Sun Concentration' (MA 1 Ess 2 PoHversion): 1m+, Supplemental, Combo-OK, Instant. Increase range by number of yards equal to perm Ess for each mote spent, max of (Martial Arts) motes. ***'Lightning Draw Stance '(MA 2 Ess 2 PoHversion): 2m, Reflexive (Step 1), Combo-OK + Obvious, Instant. Reflexively Ready Weapon to draw flame-discharge weapon of personal scale, or to reload such a weapon. *(Awareness) **'Essence Resurgent (Awareness) '(Awareness 1 Ess 1 pg185): 4m, Reflexive (Step 4 atk, Step 6 def), Combo-OK, Instant. Can reroll Awareness rolls, if using on static value can increase effective (Att + Awareness) by Awarness rating. **'Panoptic Fusion Discipline' (Awareness 4 Ess 2 pg16IM(maychange)): 4m, Reflexive, Combo-OK, One scene. All attacks count as tho spent 3 ticks aiming (may not benefit from true Aim actions), DVs raised by 1 against all phys attacks am aware, none count as Charm-based diceboosters. At Ess 3+, funky stuff happen. *(Resistance) **'Ox-Body Technique' (Resistance 1 Ess 1 pg208): -, Permanent, Stackable, Permanent. Gain -1/-2/-2 health levels (also other options but FEH), can stack Resistance times. **'Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana '(Resistance 1 Ess 1 pg205): 1m, Simple, Combo-OK, Instant. Spend successive actions equal to Mobility penalty of armour to don it. Applies to personal worn items including body armour, shields, clothing and warstriders. **'Hauberk-Lightening Gesture '(Resistance 3 Ess 3 pg205): 1m, Simple (Speed 3), Combo-OK + Obvious, Indefinite. Cast armour to Elsewhere, can don it from there at-will, but can use WA-DP to speed up process, *(Dodge) **'Shadow Over Water' (Dodge 3 Ess 1 pg227): 1m, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK, Instant. Ignore penalties that apply to Dodge DV when resolving attack, doesn't apply against undodgeables. **'Seven Shadow Evasion' (Dodge 4 Ess 2 pg227): 3m, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK + Obvious, Instant. Perfectly Dodge an attack, triggers flaw of invulnerability. Conviction flaw. *(Ability) Charm Name (Abil 4 Ess 2 p42): 1m, Reflexive (Step 1), Combo-OK, Instant. Cause Gem to explode. Combos Combo Name 1wp 0m+ *Charm Name *Adamant Skin Technique *:Cause Gem to explode. Essence Essence: ●●● Regeneration: (twice the rating of your hearthstone(s) when active, 4/hour more when relaxed, 8/hour more when sleeping) Personal Essence Pool: 16/16 Peripheral Essence Pool: 26/38 Committed Essence: '''12 (All peripheral) Willpower '''Willpower: ●●●●●●● Temporary: 7/7 Virtues Virtues: Compassion ● Conviction ●●● Temperance ●● Valor ●●●● Virtue flaw: Heart of Flint (Conviction) Limit: □□□□□ □□□□□ Limit Break Condition: Frustrated by intemperate or childish nature of world around him. Inventory Plasma-Tongue Repeater '''("Might"): '''Speed 5, Acc +2, 10L dmg, Rate 1, Range 20 (max), Ammo 5, Tag F Plasma-Tongue Repeater ("Right"): Speed 5, Acc +2, 10L dmg, Rate 1, Range 20 (max), Ammo 5, Tag F Fuel Bolt Launcher '''("Final Breath"): '''Speed 6, Acc +1, 18L dmg, Rate 1, Ranged 30 (max), Ammo 1, Tag F Silken Armour: Soak +5L/3B, Hardness -, Mobility -1/0, Fatigue 0, Cost ●●, Attune 2, Tags -, Can be worn under armour, doesn't count as armour for MAs, etc. Orichalcum Celestial Battle Armour: : Filtration Baffles: +2 to Res vs poison or disease (including wound infection); one-hour supply of fresh air (refilling in fresh air at rate of 1min/10min. : Sensory Augmentation Visor: As reflex action gain +2 to Awareness. Alternatively use reflex action to activate Essence Sight for 3m/scene; ignore dragon armour cloaking; can see unmanifested spirits, ghosts, living beings and enchanted objects (inc walking dead and automatons) as glowing presences; plus can see Essence-flows of demenses and manses in rage of normal vision, and can tell power and if proper cap. : Exomuscular Fibers: +2 to Str for FoS, jump distance and inflicting damage with attacks. : Peripatetic Greaves: Doubles move rate; 10mph marching move rate. : Reinforced Gauntlets/Boots: Can parry lethal without stunt (exception to N tag), have stats: :: Orichalcum Gauntlet: Speed 5, Acc +2, +5B damage, Def +3, Rate 4, Tag N :: Orichalcum Boot: Speed 5, Acc +1, +6B damage, Def -1, Rate 3, Tag N : Adaptive Camouflage Subsystem: +2 to Stealth while moving, +3 whilst still; Defense vs Essence Sight; Colour-changing can be used for ornamental purposes. : Chosen ones: :: Enhanced Healing: Heal at rate of 1B/tick, and 1L/hour. :: Essence Wings: Spend 5m and get glowing golden wings of essence; Wingspan of 12 feet; Can fly at speed of 20y/tick for 1 scene; For six motes can fly up to 100mph for Ess hours - but maneuverability limited (Roll Dex+Ath at diff 1 to change course suddenly). :: Spirit Bane: Can spend 3m, and for a scene have all weapons that are part of armour and that am carrying an aura of Essence that lets you damage non-manifested ghosts, demons and spirits; Lasts a scene. : Soak +14L/14B, Hardness 9L/9B, Mobility -0, Fatigue 1, Attune 10 Manses and Hearthstones Manse ●●●("The Imprisoned Heart") : Hearthstone: Fire Dragon's Scale: Channel heat into any melee weapon that strikes bearer; wielder must succeed at WP roll (diff 3) or drop weapon, even if they succeed they suffer enviro damage from holding onto burning or heated weapon (1L/action dmg, trauma 1); Fire aspecte DBs who have ignited their animas are immune. (CURRENTLY IN CBA. NOT USABLE) : Creation Points: 6 : Features: :: Ultra-Deadly Traps (3) :: Hidden Passages (2) :: Comfort Zone (1) :: Cosmetic Displays (0) :: Basic Senses (0) :: Attunement Recognition (0) Combat Dodge DV: 7'' '''Dodge MDV:' 6 Natural Soak: 0A/1L/3B Silken Soak: 5A/6L/6B Celestial + Silken Soak: 19A/20L/20B Pierced Silken Soak: 3A/4L/5B Pierced Celestial + Silken: 10A/11L/12B Hardness: 9A/9L/9B Attacks Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy 8, Damage 3B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy 8, Damage 6B, Parry DV 4, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy 9, Damage 3B, Parry DV 5, Rate 3, Tags N) Plasma Tongue Repeaters (Speed 5, Accuracy 13, Damage 12L, Range 20 (max), Rate 1, Ammo 5, Tags F Fuel Bolt Launcher (Speed 6, Accuracy 12, Damage 20L, Range 30 (max), Rate 1, Ammo 1, Tags F Orichalcum CBA Gauntlets (Speed 5, Accuracy 10, 10B, Parry DV 6, Rate 4, Tag N Orichalcum CBA Boots (Speed 5, Accuracy 9, 11B, Parry DV 4, Rate 3, Tag N Health □ -0 □ -1 □ -1 □ -1 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □ Dying □ Dying □ Dying Advancement it's helpful if you write down how you spent your BP and XP BP: 15+4+3+3 : Awareness ''●●● to ●●● (2 BP) : Dodge ●●● to ●●●●● (2 BP) : Archery ●●● to ●●●●● (2 BP) : Resistance ● to ●●● (2 BP) : Artifact (Celestial Battle Armour) ●●● to ●●●●● (4 BP) : Charm (Whirlwind Armour Donning Prana) (4 BP) : Artifact ●● (Fuel Bolt Launcher) (2 BP) : Artifact ●● (Silken Armour) (2 BP) : Resources ● (1 BP) : Manse ●●● (Fire Dragon's Scale) (3 BP) : Merit ● (Ambidextrous) (1 BP) : Enemy ●●●● (Filial Wisdom (will need to check this), this assumes he isn't quite as all out on getting me, perhaps he is distracted by something or I'm further down his list, will need to check again) (-4 BP) : Amnesia ●●● (Don't remember significant points directly after Exaltation or acquiring Filial Wisdoms's CBA, do remember getting own manse however) (-3 BP) : Enemy ●●● (Sesus Bakar, brother to Sesus Jajan, swore to find his brother's killer.) (-3 BP) Experience: : Essence ●● to ●●● (16 XP) : Virtue (Temperance) ● to ●● (3 XP) : Linguistics ● to ●● (2 XP) (Flametongue) : Charm (Hauberk Lightening Gesture) (8 XP) Shopping list (Not in any particular order, yet) Speciality (Archery(Flame-weapons)) ●●● (3 XP each, 9 XP total, 3 weeks training each) Speciality (Dodge(Fighting While Armoured)) ●●● (3 XP each, 9 XP total, 3 weeks training each) Athletics ● to ●● (1 XP) Athletics ●● to ●●● (3 XP) Athletics ●●● to ●●●● (5 XP) Athletics ●●●● to ●●●●● (7 XP) Integrity ●● to ●●● (3 XP) Integrity ●●● to ●●●● (5 XP) Integrity ●●●● to ●●●●● (7 XP) Presence ● to ●● (1 XP) Presence ●● to ●●● (3 XP) Presence ●●● to ●●●● (5 XP) Presence ●●●● to ●●●●● (7 XP) Martial Arts ●●● to ●●●● (5 XP) Martial Arts ●●●● to ●●●●● (7 XP) Compassion ● to ●● (3 XP) ''it's also helpful (but optional) if you write out charms you intend to buy